The Red String of Fate
by killerninja123
Summary: When I first saw her, I notice her abnormal red hair and the way she's strong in spirit. Three years later, I met her again and this time, I'll get to know her and see where my red string takes me to my fate. After MoA. NicoxOc. Based on a folk tale and an anime show.
1. Prolouge

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Prologue: Where it first began...**_

"I'll trade you for my extra Zeus card for the Hades figurine!" I said gleefully.

"Why would I do that?" Austin questioned. "I'm not trading my figurine for anything!"

"But that's the only figurine I don't have!" I protested. "Come on, you have thousands of them!"

"No, I won't give you one!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"But-"

"I said, no, di Angelo!"

"Fine..."

I cross my arms, pouting. I seriously want that figurine! The only one that I don't have! I seriously want it. Oh, well...there is stealing it, but since I did try to steal it many times, I'll still get in trouble again. The teacher, Mr. Branson, came into the classroom. Everyone stopped talking as he enters the room.

"Today, we have a transfer student from Hawaii," Mr. Branson announced. "Please make her feel welcome." Then he turned to the door and called out. "You may come in!"

The door slides open. There standing there was a girl about my age. She had long bright red hair and grey eyes. Her hair was parted to her side with a hair clip attach to it, She was wearing the usual school uniform, but her sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders. It looks like as if you don't want to get into a fight with her or else she'll beat you up like tomatoes.

"Now this is our new student." Mr. Branson said. "Like I said, make her feel welcome. Her name is..."

"I'm Katrina Owens!" The girl announced loudly.

The girl, Katrina eyes widen and covered her mouth as if that was not the way she planned to make a good impression. Everyone in the classroom started to talk about her. Mostly about how her hair is so red that it looks like a tomato. Katrina touched her hair as if it was a curse that had got her into this kind of mess.

"Hey, settle down!" Mr. Branson snapped.

"I..." Katrina said. "I want to be the top military woman in a mens army!"

Then everyone starts laughing at her as if she was a joke. Since our school is a military school, but I don't paid any attention to these stuff. The only thing what I like about here is being with my sister and having these cool cards! Mr. Branson, then set Katrina to her seat almost near the back. Everyone was still saying how her hair is so wierd and abnormal. Some say it looks like a tomato, while others says it looks like blood, and a few says it either looks like a red Habanero.

As class started, everyone was still talking about Katrina. They pass notes to each other telling how ugly her hair looks or how the color is not normal for a red-head. I really don't see what's the big deal with this. I mean sure she looks very different and her hair is a bit odd, but she's a person and she has feelings too. I don't see why they can't give her a chance to see if she's one of like everyone else.

When snack break came, Katrina went to the back of the room, trying to get away from these people who were making fun of her. Some of the people who had mythomagic cards came over to me so we can trade some good and rare ones. Everyone in the class makes fun of those who likes trading cards and telling us that we're nerd and all. So what? I don't care what they say. I also collect anime cards too. Also and secretly, I do watch japanese anime, but in English is really horrible and they don't show emotion, but some of the dubs do, but I prefer watching it in japanese. It's really cool to see the orignal than the ones being translated.

While, I was trading with my cards, I saw four or five guys went to the back of the room where Katrina was. I had a very bad feeling of this. She seriously looks a type of girl you don't want to mess with or else you'll be beaten up like tomatoes. I couldn't help it, but to hear the conversation happening right now.

"Tomato!" Timmy shouted as he points at Katrina with a smirking smile. Then all of the five boys started to point at her as well.

"We'll call you Tomato!" Dylan shouted gleefully. "You have a round face and your hair is red like a tomato!"

"As if a girl can be the top of men's army!" Andrew said. "I hate tomatoes anyway."

"Me too," Timmy added. "I don't eat tomatoes in my salad."

"Those who hates tomatoes, will never vote for this girl to be top at an army!" Dylan said.

I hate to admit it, but they're right. Her face was round and her hair is the color of a tomato. Katrina then noticed me looking at her as she saw my emotionless reaction. Her eyes widen as if she thinks I was thinking of what the other guys were doing to her. Katrina closed her eyes as if she admits that nickname fits her as well. Oh no! Her face is turning red! It's going to the same color as her hair!

"Hey, look, it's the tomato harvest!" Andrew cried out as he pulled Katrina's hair. "Come on let's pick on tomatoes!"

Suddenly, Katrina grabbed Andrew's wrist and squeeze it tightly as his whole hand turns purple. Andrew's eyes widen with fear and let's go of Katrina's hair, but Katrina didn't let go. She still has her hand on hold of Andrew's wrist. In her eyes, I can see a burning red fire bursting out in her.

"Who are you calling 'tomato', bastard?" Katrina snapped angrily.

_Did...she just use that kind of...language?_, I thought with a little shock. Bianca will never let me use that kind of language...when I'm around her, hehe.

"Just to let you know, I _hate_ tomatoes too," Katrina continued as her eyes flared with fire.

Without warning, Katrina screamed in rage and grabbed Andrew by his ankles, which causes him to swing around in circles and using him as a some sort of throwing device to hit the other kids. Wow, I never knew she's that strong. When Katrina let's go of him, then he went flying across the room. Everyone in the classroom turned quiet. Katrina got onto Timmy, who was laying on his stomach. Timmy covered his head as Katrina strike her fists at his head.

"Keep calling me Tomato again and I'll smash you like tomatoes!" Katrina threatened.

I couldn't help, but to laugh at Timmy and his friends for picking on Katrina. This girl is really violent and sort of cute too. Katrina heard me and glared at me as if I'm the next one on her list to be smashed like a cherry. She held up her fist in front of her as if she was getting ready to pick on another fight.

"What are you laughing at?" She questioned me angrily.

I gulped and turn my head away, facing the white board, but I slowly move my eyes to the corner to see her still punching Timmy on his head. I was wondering of how her parents handle her. I guess that's why they sent her here because of how violent and tough she is and they must have thought she could be in the military.

When Mr. Branson got back after snack break was over, he saw Timmy, Dylan, and Andrew, who gotten beat up by Katrina. Mr. Branson eyed at Katrina wondering if a small girl like her could actually beat up a group of trio boys. Instead of telling her to take her seat, he just told her to get out of the classroom so he can have a little chat with her of why she had beaten up the trio gang.

* * *

-Lunch-

I ate my lunch quietly as Bianca kept on nagging me about my grades and telling me to stop playing with my mythomagic cards for just one week so I can study for the midterms. Seriously, even though she's like my closest best friend and all, she doesn't have to nag about homework to me. I'm at lunch right now, I just want to eat my food. Outside at the forest, I saw Katrina running into there as if she doesn't want to be a part of this school.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"What is it this time, Nico?" Bianca asked.

"I forgot to give some of my cards to a friend." I lied as I ran out of the cafeteria.

As I got in front of the forest, I climbed onto a tree and saw Katrina running. Wow, from the back, her hair looks like tails of a some sort of firy fox or something. I jump from branch to branch, hoping Katrina doesn't spot me. I wonder why she was running. She doesn't needs to run. There's no point to run away from here. There's a lot of barbed wire around here anyway.

Katrina stopped, seeing something ahead. I stopped just in time, wondering why she was stopping for. Right in front of her was Timmy. Katrina clenched her fists as if she was ready to beat him up again, but then another person came out behind the tree. Katrina's eyes widen. Wait, I saw him before. He's Timmy's older brother. He's like a middle schooler or something, but I know he's like two or three years older than Bianca, though.

"Hey are you the one who beat up my brother?" Timmy's older brother asked.

Katrina didn't answer.

"You know, I beat up people when they beat up my brother and makes him cry," Timmy's brother said as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's not my fault your brother can't fight back," Katrina said. "He's weak."

Timmy jumped with shock and looked at his older brother for a few seconds and glance on the grassy floor. Timmy's older brother smirked and pointed to his badge where it shows that he's an upperclassmen.

"See here," Timmy's brother pointed to the badge. "I'm an upperclassman. How about we have a fight to see if I can beat you up."

I wanted to go over there and stop right away, but my mind was telling me to stay put and watch what happens and see if Timmy's older brother can really beat up a girl. I mean there is no way she can beat an upperclassman in his own game. How is she going to fight him even though he's older and taller than her?

In less than a second the fight begins.

I couldn't stop, but to be amaze by Katrina's fighting abilities. The way that her spirit flows inside and outside of her. The burning fire of her soul. It's just amazing. Katrina ran up at a tree ad did a little flip. She got behind Timmy's older brother and made a fist. As her fist implanted onto his head, Timmy's older brother went down, but before he can fully get onto the ground, he grab Katrina by her arm and pushed her onto the earthy floor. Timmy's older brother regain his balance right away as Katrina landed flat on the ground. Timmy reached out and pull a handful of Katrina's hair, which it cause her to sit on her knees, feeling the pain of her hair being pulled.

"Your hair is so red it's stiff like string!" Timmy's older brother shouted. "Hair like this is ugly!"

Timmy laughed. "Serves you right!"

Tears streamed out of Katrina's eyes. Timmy became started as he saw her cry.

"I..." Katrina said hesitantly. "I don't like my hair either!"

Katrina got up from her feet as she tried to pull away from Timmy's brother's grasp. Timmy's brother was shock that she was still be able to stand. He try to pull her hair harder, but Katrina still kept going and struggle to get out of his grasp. Finally, Katrina broke free and all was left in Timmy's older brother's fist was some strains of her hair. Katrina turned around and started to kick and punch Timmy's brother in the face. Katrina made a back flip and toss her leg at the top of his head, which it made him fell onto the floor flat on his back. Katrina got on top of him and started punching his face with none stop.

"What choice do I have?" Katrina cried as the tears dropped. "I can't control of what my hair color is! Even though I have this hair, but it's still me!"

Timmy screamed as he saw his older brother getting beat up by a fifth grader.

"Beware of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!" Timmy screamed as he disappeared back into the school.

Katrina stopped punching Timmy's brother and she got of off him, catching her every breath. Timmy's brother wipes off the blood of his mouth and glared at Katrina, as he feels the hatred of begin beaten by the ten-year old.

"Outsider!" Timmy's brother shouted as he tosses the strands of Katrina's hair in front of her face and got up the ground. "As if an outsider can be top of the men's army."

Finally Timmy's brother ran away from Katrina as if he had enough of girls. Then Katrina glance up at the tree where I was standing. Her face hardens as she knew I was standing there the whole time watching her. I turned pale, wondering if she was going to beat me up. I got to admit, that new nickname does fit her as well.

"Are you going to make fun of me too?" She snapped.

"But I-" I began to say.

"I bet you agree with them too!" Katrina shouted angrily and started to run away deep into the darkness of the forest where no one would see her.

I turn my head, feeling very sad for her. I gaze to her where her back is turned to me. Then the only thing I saw the last is the final speck of her red hair being enclosed by the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I was resting in my cabin, feeling relieve that the war with the giants was over and everything was back to normal. Now many new Greek and Roman demigods are entering both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I closed my eyes to relax in the dark atmosphere in my cabin. For a long time I never felt this relax. Now, ever since the war with the giants ended, I've had some flashbacks when I was ten. All of my flashbacks were about Katrina.

Yes, I do remember her name.

It's not that hard to forget. She is the Bloody Red-Hot Habanero after all. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if she still has that nickname of hers, but I think she still does. I think it's the first time I think of a girl who is not related to me, like Bianca and Hazel. I do admit, Katrina was cute. Plus, I still wonder if people still makes fun of her because of her red hair. I know it looks like a tomato, but it's just hair and the color. I do agree with her long ago, there's nothing she can do about her hair color. It's still her no matter how many times it's been dyed, but I think her hair looks like a thread from a string. Well that's my opinion.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" I called out.

The door swinged open, out came Percy who was in his armor because he was training with Annabeth (obviously) and he had some scratches on him. I think Annabeth beaten him a few times or maybe more since she is the daughter of Athena after all and she is good at planning with strategies.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Clarrise found a new camper at her school." Percy replied. "Since almost all the camp consular are at Camp Jupiter, Chiron wants her to take the new camper on a tour."

"Now?" I asked, whining a little. "Can the new camper just wait. I mean he can asked anyone here, including Chiron."

"Nico, the new camper is a girl." Percy said blankly.

"Oh..." That was all I can say.

I should have asked if the camper was a boy or a girl. I'm not good when it comes to guessing which gender is the new campers are. I got up from my bed, putting on my black sole shoes. Percy leads the way as i closed the door behind me. We walked pass the other cabins. All of the campers were whispering about the new comer, who has arrived here. They were somehow saying how her hair is very abnormal. Seriously, they're saying the new camper is abnormal? We're all abnormal for gods sake! We're children of the gods, we are abnormal to mortals.

When Percy took me to the Big House, Chiron was there and with him was the new camper. My eyes widened with shock, my mouth dropped. The girl was my age. She had gray eyes and a very long tomato red hair that goes to her thighs. When she saw me, her face hardens and she cross her arms stubbornly. I can't believe it! This can't be...

"Katrina?" I asked.

"You!" Katrina shouted. "You're a demigod too?"

"You guys know each other?" Chiron asked with amazement.

"We went to the same school before you came to rescue us from Dr. Thorn." I explained. "At school, Katrina was none as the Blood Red Hot Habanero."

"Um...why is that?" Percy asked.

"I think you'll find out sooner or later." I replied.

"Aside from this reunion, Nico why not you take Katrina on a tour around the camp?" Chiron suggested. "Since you know her after all, it'll be easier for you to help her around here."

"Sure, Chiron." I said. "Come with me, Katrina. There's many things you need to see."

"Whatever." Katrina muttered.

Together, Katrina and I walked around the camp. Many people were staring at her. They pointed at her hair, which I think they're making a big deal about her hair again. Seriously it's just hair, there's nothing wrong having a unnatural hair color. As we walked around the camp, I told Katrina many information about Camp Half-Blood, including Camp Jupiter. She seems very interest and uninterest at the same time, but she did asked a lot of questions about the camp and what parts she didn't understand. I secretly admit, it's very good to see her again. I wonder if this time we can actually be friends.

I even showed her the cabins, which she got really interested in. I couldn't help it, but to look at the Aphrodite and the Ares cabin. Katrina seems to have a mixture of those traits, like getting angry because a physical appearance when people make fun of her hair, but she beats people up very badly and then blood starts coming out too. Then again, there is Athena. Katrina is smart, but not very smart like all Athena's children. I only think Katrina might be Athena's daughter because of her gray eyes.

"Who's my parent?" Katrina asked.

"You have to wait until you get claimed." I replied. "Do you have a mortal mom or dad?"

Katrina shrugged, "I don't have any parents. I live with my grandmother."

I put my hands in my pocket. I really felt bad for her. I guess being alone makes her anger and she needs to let that anger out by beating people up. I wonder what happened to her parents. I wonder how they died, but I know those are personal and I think she'll get angry at me for asking. Whoever is her godly parent better claimed her quickly because the looks from her eyes makes her feel alone and isolated from the world.

"Don't worry about the claiming." I said. "You'll stay at the Hermes cabin for a few days or so, but everyone here is very nice...well some people, but it's still a good place to live. You'll like it here, I bet."

"I...think so." Katrina said hesitantly. "Do you have a phone I can use? I want to call my grandmother to tell her where I am."

"Chiron will take care of that." I replied. "He always tell everyone's parent where they are."

"How did you found out you were a demigod?" Katrina asked.

"It was at the school dance and Dr. Thron was a monster." I explained shortly as I can. "Percy, the one that you saw with me, and his friends save me and my sister. After that Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis and I stayed here for a while. After that I ran away and found out who was my parent was."

Katrina nodded. "Who's your parent and is it okay I can talk to Bianca?"

I clenched my fists. "My dad is Hades and Bianca is dead end of story."

Katrina's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and sadness. Back at Westover she got along with my sister, but she never talked to me no matter how many times I tried talking to her. She just...well how should I put it? Doesn't trust me when I'm around and she thinks I'll make fun of her.

"I-I'm sorry." Katrina apologized.

I shrugged. "It's alright, Bianca is reborn now. So she's living in a good life."

Katrina made a small smile. "Well that's good isn't it?"

"In both sad and good ways, it is." I agreed.

Katrina smiled widely, which causes me to blush a little. I rarely see her smiling when we were at school, but now I'm seeing her smile a lot now. This is very unlike me to blush in front of her. I never blush in my life until now.

"So...um...are you still known as the Blood Red-Hot Habanero?" I blurted out without thinking.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "What do you think, smart one? Yes, I'm still known as the Bloody Red-Hot Habanero!"

I shouldn't have asked that question. Of course she'll still have that nickname! I couldn't believe I asked her that stupid question. This is very stupid of me. I should have thought carefully before I asked a question, but I didn't. I think Percy's stupidness is rubbing on me, which it's not good at all.

"Hey, Nico is that the new camper?" asked a persuading voice.

I turn around and saw Drew. Great, this isn't good, I just know it. Knowing Drew, she can say something horrible and she might get beat up for it. I do hope Katrina beats Drew up. I'm betting a hundred bucks if she does. Everyone here doesn't like Drew anyway, so basically, we're all waiting for her to leave camp forever and never come back.

"Yes." I replied, gnashing my teeth.

Drew smiled. "I'm Drew, what's your name?"

"Katrina." Katrina said sa her eyes became silent as she eyed at Drew.

Drew examined Katrina carefully. When she sees her red hair, Drew made a sinister smirk as if she thinks that Katrina's hair is too red or something. I can feel a tension of war. Mostly from Katrina. Drew reached out her hand and pulled Katrina by her red hair. Katrina yelped with surprise as she sees Drew pulling on her.

"Wow, I never seen this hair before!" Drew said. "It's so red, you look like a freak! What kind of person would want a hair like this?"

"Drew stop it!" I shouted, knowing Katrina's anger, it won't be a good thing to see.

"I mean look at her hair!" Drew continued. "It's so red like a tomato. Why would anyone want to have a tomato hair. I hate tomatoes. Tomatoes are ugly like her. I'm going to call her Tomato-head!"

Without any warning, Katrina leaped at Drew and punched her in the face. I took a step back as I begun to be scared. I know it's very unlike me to be scared and all, but having a nickname like the Blood Red-Hot Habanero and defeating bullies in their own game by that nickname makes you want to stay away. Katrina's hair looks like it's forming nine tails or something. Katrina kept on punching Drew as blood comes out of her mouth and nose.

"Keep calling me tomato and we'll see what happens to your face!" Katrina shouted.

I grab Katrina by her wait and got her off of Drew. Katrina was still trying to throw punches in the air, as she still wanted to beat up Drew, but she let her hands drop to her side. Drew got up from the ground and wipe off the blood on her face. She glared at Katrina as if she just had step the line.

"What are you? A Habanero?" Drew snapped.

"Well at school, I am called the Bloody Red-Hot Habanero for nothing." Katrina said.

Drew gulped knowing this is true, since Katrina did beat her up and there is blood on her. Plus the way Katrina beat her up makes her skin turned pale. Drew clenched her fists and ahs e pointed at Katrina.

"You better watch your back, Tomato-Head!" Drew finally said. "Because you will pay for this."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Katrina's POV

"I'm sorry!" I apologized to Nico as he showed me the beach.

"For what?" He asked as he frowned. Did he forgot about it already?

"For beating up Drew." I answered.

Nico laughed really hard, thinking I was jokeing about it. "Oh that? You don't have to apologize. Everyone doesn't like Drew. They wanted to beat her up, but they never got the chance. You're the first person who ever beaten her up."

I sighed with depression. "I only fought as the Blood Red-Hot Habanero. I've switched schools a lot because of my nickname. Every school I got to, that nickname always follows me. Even here. Now I'm here, I do recognized some people who were at my old schools and when I saw their reactions, they know who I was right away."

"Who was at your old schools?" Nico asked.

"Let's see," I said, trying to remember. "There was Clarisse, Connor and Travis, you of course, Lacy, Malcom, and Leo."

"That's it?"

"There's more, but I can't remember their names."

"Were they in your class?"

"Nope, for Connor, Travis, and Clarisse, I was the one who did beat them up, but for Lacy Malcom and Leo, they interfere and tried to stop my fights."

Nico gave me a nod and suddenly say. "Tell me about yourself."

"I already did."

"I need more information to know who your parent might be."

I rolled her eyes. What's with him? If he need more information, then I guess I have to tell him then, if I want to know who my mother or father is. If my parent does claim me and if I do ever meet them, I'll give them a good punch for leaving me in a hell hole since I've been through a lot of pain as a kid.

"I like pranking and chatting," I said. "I like noddle soups like ramen, but I hate coffee and any bitter food, the over all truth. I don't want to fight anyone in particular, but I can't help it, but to fight when people pick on me. It's just that I beat up the bullies in their own game. I'm not afraid to risk my life for people who I deeply cared about."

Nico scratches his head. "Hmm, for pranking, you could be Hermes, but you don't want to fight anyone in particular, but you can't help it, but to fight...You could be Hermes, Ares, more Athena, but I'm not so sure."

Wow, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Nico said quickly as he changes the subject. "You're staying at the Hermes cabin because that's where unclaimed demigods go to. The Hermes cabin is always welcome for any camper."

I scoffed. "Ha! Welcome?"

Nico rubbed his neck, trying to think of ways to lighten my mood up. He opened his mouth to say some more things that could make everything worst, but then I heard footsteps coming our way. There a girl with curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes was running this way, along with a girl with choppy, but long brown hair that was put into a braid and color changing eyes.

"Nico," The brown-haired girl said, in a happy tone. "Is it true Drew got beat up?"

Nico smirked at her. "Well yeah, she did! Oh by the way, this is Katrina. She's the one who beat up Drew. Katrina this is Drew's half-sister, Piper. she's the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" I questioned. "You mean the beauty goddess or something."

"Yeah, but close enough." Piper said with a smile. "She's the goddess of love and beauty."

"Are you sure, you're the daughter of love and beauty?" I asked, wanting to make sure if my eyes are not fooling me. "You don't look like one."

Piper chuckled. "I get that a lot. Also this girl next to me is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

I snapped my figers. "The wiseodm battle goddess, right?"

Annabeth laughed. "Close enough, but yes, Athena is my mother, the goddess of wisedom and battle stradegies."

I blushed as I rub my neck feeling embarressed for getting this wrong. It's not my fault I don't know any Greek and Roman mythology. My grandmother only told me a few things about the myths, but just the basics and nothing else. I think I should call her since she might be very worried and wondering why I didn't come back home since the sun is going to be setting soon.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you." Annabeth said. "By the way, beating up Drew wasn't the wisest decision. She _will_ make you pay."

"How lovely." I said in a high voice, not caring about that last sentence.

"You should," Annabeth added. "Drew has her ways to get people back who beat her up or do things horrible to her. It's best if you just stay away from her as possible. In advice, I think you should watch out for Isabelle, who's also Aphrodite's daughter. She's into guys who are mysteriously isolated to themselves."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"You'll understand when you meet her." Annabeth said with a sigh. "She can be very...dark-hearted, I should say."

"Um...okay." I said uneasy, trying to figure out what Annabeth is saying.

"Nico, why not you go and hang out with Percy?" Annabeth suggested.

"Why?" Nico asked, but his tone almost sounded very rude.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, as her gray eyes glared at him. "Because I want to get to know Katrina. Plus I can help her to find out who her parent is. Besides she needs a wepaon anyway."

"A...weapon?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Piper exclaimed."

"Why?"

"Because, every demigod needs a weapon." Annabeth explained. "Now, let's go to the shed so we can find a perfect weapon for you, Katrina."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Katrina's POV

"So what kind of weapon should I have?" I asked Annabeth.

"Any kind you want." Annabeth replied. "As long as it suits you."

I smirk to myself. "Sweet! Do you have any throwing knives? A katana?"

Annabeth chuckled. "We do have throwing knives, but I'm not sure about a katana, though."

"Do you have a sword that blows blue?" I asked eagerly.

"Have you been watching the Lord of the Rings too much?" Annabeth questions.

I chuckled. "Maybe, but just the violent parts."

Annabeth smiles as she crossed her arms, shaking her head.

As soon as we got to the shed, the three of us enter the room. The inside was full of weapons a that I ever seen. I wanted to grab all the weapons and just keep it to myself. There's so many of weapons, I can't choose, which one to pick. This might take me a year to decide or more. Annabeth gave me a smile, seeing my amusement.

"You can choose any weapon you want." Annabeth says. "The weapon chooses the user, after all."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "I got my weapon from a friend of mine, and Piper's dagger picked her because the weapon is like your own personality. The way you fight is how you tell people about your personality."

I understood what Annabeth is saying. I just need to find a weapon that fits me, simple. I gaze around the area, trying to find myself a useful weapon in case if I had to fight any monsters, which there's a percent chance I will. I pick up a shotgun and drop it. I don't like guns, since they hurt people and it can cause many deaths and too many accidents as well. Looking around, there was a spear, but I'm not a stick person. To my luck, there was a bag of throwing knives. The knives are bronze and gold, but most of all black. The true color of throwing knives.

"Can I keep these?" I asked like an eager child.

Annabeth nodded. "Of course you can, but I reckon, you should find a sword or a dagger as well, since you can lose those knives very easily."

I have to admit, but Annabeth was right. I can lose these knives, if I'm not careful enough. I have to find another weapon that I'll use in a real combat and a life or death situation. I sigh to myself, being slightly irritated. I try to find a perfect weapon for me to wield, but all the swords are too heavy and too light. I just want to find the right weight of the sword so that way I can move it around in battle without accidentally letting it go.

"I give up!" I exclaimed. "I can't find any swords that fits me!"

"Don't worry," Piper said. "We'll just keep looking."

"Can I have a snack?" I asked.

"We'll have a snack after you find yourself a sword." Annabeth replied firmly.

I groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I smashed my elbow against the wall. Suddenly, one of the shelves that was holding a some of the weapons, broke, causing the weapons to falls down, hitting the other weapons, that were on the ground. Annabeth and Piper stared at me. I turn my head to the other side, avoiding their gaze trying to keep a straight that I didn't do anything.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

Instead of seeing an angry Annabeth, I just heard a nice sound of laughter coming out of her mouth. Even Piper was chuckling as well. I'm not sure if they're laughing at me or laughing of what I just did.

"It's okay!" Annabeth laughs. "Some of the shelves are old anyway and I never thought they'll break until now."

"The way you broke the shelf is very funny!" Piper chuckles. "Well, I guess we'll have to make another shelf anyway. I'll ask Leo to make us a metal one instead of a wooden one."

I sigh. I can't even find one weapon that can fit me. Under the fallen shelf, there's a some sort of point sticking out. I got up, walking towards the broken shelf. I place my hand under the broken shelf, searching for the pointed item. When I feel the sharp point. The point doesn't felt sharp. I stick my hand out. Inside of my palm is a comb. The comb was black, but it doesn't have a handle like all combs do, its just a one piece. I frowned. Why would a comb be inside in a shed like this? Maybe I can use this to brush my long red hair.

"Why is this thing in here?" I asked, about to hand the comb to Annabeth.

Before the comb can touch Anabeth's fingers, the comb began to change. The comb expand and stretched out. It was growing like a jungle vine! The teeth of the comb disappeared. Each side of the growing comb was turning sharp. The bottom of the comb was transforming into a hilt from a sword. After the transformation was done, the comb is now a sword. The sword is not too light and not too heavy. Just right. The design of the hilt are the same red thread, but it like chains. It also has te same red ruby as well. The blade is long, maybe about forty five inches.

"Wow!" I said with awed.

"Amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This never happened before. Every time someone touches this comb, nothing happens until now! You're the owner of this sword now."

"That's great, but how do I change it back?" I question. "I don't want to go around holding a sword every day."

Annabeth laughed. "I think you just press the ruby."

"Are you sure?"

Annabeth shugged.

I look at Piper, hoping she has the answer.

"I think you should take Annabeth's suggestion." Piper said.

I grumbled. I hope she's right. I slowly and hesitantly press the gem. At first nothing happened, but then the sword was shirnking into the same size like the comb. The teeth of the comb came out as the swoed turned back to it's other form. I can't help it, but to just stare at this comb for a long time. While I was staring at the comb, I wonder how does it turned to its true form. I press the ruby again and the comb changes into the same exact sword again.

"This is so awsome!" I shouted with delight. "This is such a cool comb! The blade doesn't look that sharp thought."

"That's no good!" Annabeth said, "You can't train and fight monsters with a blunted blade."

"You should you to the forges!" Piper smiled. "My friend can help you smith the blade to become sharp."

I smiled. "That's great! Where is it?"

"You can't miss it" Annabeth intructed. "It's near the strawberry field."

"You have a strawberry field?" I asked stupidly.

Annabeth chuckled. "To the forges go!"

I nodded excitedly. I ran out of the weapon shed, my red hair blows like waves through the wind. I do admit, it does looked like fire when thewind is blowing. In the distance I can see the cabins. There I saw the pink cabin and in front of the window was Drew. The girly-girl was looking at me and at my newly weapon. She seemed very angry about my new cool weapon, but who cares? She's just a every day bully who thinks everyon isn't retty but her.

I passed the strawberry field, seeing all the growing strawberries. Those goat-humans were playing their pipes making the fruit to grow. Now that's cool! When I got to the front of the shed, no one was there. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why Piper's friend isn't here.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello?"

"Holy crap!" said a voice. "The Red-hot Blood Habenero!"

I turned around, seeing a teenager about the same age as Piper. He had curly hair, pointy ears, and was covered with oil and grime. I growl to myself, remembering this person at the Wilderness School before I got expelled. The one who interfered my fights and told the teacher what had happened. Plus I was in the same class with him in P.E.

The prankster, Leo Valdez.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Katrina's POV

"You're a demigod!" Leo exclaimed.

"I've seen you haven't change a bit." I said.

"So, it's true isn't it?" Leo asked, smiling. "You beat up Drew?"

I nodded with a shrug. "Yeah."

"Good, so why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need you to sharpen my sword for me."

"Sure thing, Habanero."

I sighed, that almost sounds like a growl. I hand Leo my sword. I can't believe he's a demigod. I never thought he was one. That explained why he's so good at pranking people and fixing anything. Leo walked over to a machine that sharpens my sword. I gaze around the forges, wondering about this camp. I also wondered about my mother as well. Did she knew I was a demigod? Who was she, anyway? How come I never saw any pictures of her. Even my father as well. My grandparents only told me my mother died a few hours I was born and that was it.

"So, how did you came here, anyway?" Leo asked.

"A camper brought me here." I replied

"Do you know who's your parent?"

"Nope. Who's your parent?"

Leo gave me a cheeky smile, that seemed like he's planning another prank. "I'm the son of Hephaestus, of course!"

I frowned. "Who?"

Leo groaned. "The blacksmith god? He's really ugly, like he has fur on his face? Ring a bell?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Jeez, you're dumb in mythology, aren't you?" Leo chuckled.

"Why not you tell that to my fist!" I snapped

Leo became alarmed by my threat and he backed away a little. I cross my arms, sighing to myself. I can't even control my anger correctly when I'm anger. I guess I sort of do have an anger issue, bit I do calm down easily though.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just that...you know being an outsider sucks."

Leo smiled. "I know how that feels. Being an outsider is like being a third wheel."

I look at Leo. He was a third wheel? How? Why? Why would anyone want to leave out him for? Even though he was a prankster at the Wilderness School, but to me, he seemed like a very popular guy and gets along with everyone before I was expelled. Somehow, I sort of feel sorry for him, but sometimes I don't. If he's a third wheel, shouldn't he say something to his friends? If not, then why? Was he suffering before he became a third wheel?

"I didn't know." I confessed. "I thought you were popular back then."

Leo laughed. "Popular? Me? Ha! I wasn't, actually. I am a prankster, but I do only joke a round to fit in and don't get beat up."

"How are you a third wheel?" I questioned.

Leo's expression became harden and he looked sad as well. The only thing he did was fiddling with his tools. I think those were the same tools that he used in wood shop, before I got expelled. I'm not sure, but I always did see him making anything at lunch.

"After you got expelled, I became friends with Piper and then Jason." Leo explained shortly. "Piper and Jason dated and now I'm a third wheel. They never include me at all. Then when I was in the prophecy, I'm always the one being left out."

I smile sadly. Not being included? Been there and done that. I know that feeling. Maybe we're not that different after all. Then a thought struck me. Does Nico feels that way too? Not being included by others? The thought makes me wonder of him, since I remember that hyperactive training card playing kid that I once ignored and now is a dark and mysterious, but lonely person.

"Katrina?" said a voice.

Leo and I turn around, seeing Nico walking into the forges with his sword in his hands. The sword in Nico's hand was black like the midnight sky itself. The blade looks ten times sharper than my new weapon. I wonder how Nico got that sword from anyway.

"What's up, Nico?" Leo asked, handing back my sharpen sword to me.

"I'm just going to sharpen my sword," Nico replies. "Oh and Katrina, Mr. D wants to see you. He needs to give you your camp schedule."

"Who's Mr. D?" I asked.

Nico sighs. "Dionysus."

I blush with embarrassment. "Oh..."

"Also, Leo after you take Katrina to get your schedule, everyone will be eating dinner then," Nico added. "It's best you two don't miss dinner cause you know, campfire and all."

Leo tilts his head from side to side, being very bored with Nico's talking. "Okay, okay, geez. Why do I have to take Habanero to get her schedule? She's scary as hell!"

"Hey!" I snapped.

"See!" Leo exclaimed.

"Just help her to get her schedule or else I'm going to put you in the Tartarus." Nico threatened.

Leo blinked. "Okay, come on, Habanero."

"Will you please stop calling me that?" I begged.

"Nope!" Leo replied happily.

"I. Will. Kill. You!" I said, gnashing my teeth, but Leo didn't pay any attention to what I was saying.

Before I left I look back at Nico one more time, then Nico turned his head and saw her staring at him. We locked eyes for a moment as if it was a staring contest. I gulped, wanting to asked him one question about him, but deeply inside, she's afraid to do so.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Nico questioned.

"Um...uh, yeah," I said in a startled voice.

I turn away quickly, walking fast as I can to catch up to Leo. I took a peek at the corner of my eyes, seeing Nico sharpening his sword, but something else caught my surprised. While Nico was sharpening his sword, he was even looking at the blade. Instead he just keep staring at my direction.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Katrina's POV

"Is Nico always like this?" I blurted out.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm just curious that's all." I responded, trying to avoid eye contact with Leo.

Leo smirked. "Are you interested in Nico?"

My eyes widened with anger. Without any warning, I grabbed a fistful of Leo's hair. Leo yelped as we walked. I bend his head backwards so I could face him. I glared at him with full anger.

"I'm not!" I snapped. "Geez! Say something like that again and I'll make sure you're frozen in ice!"

I forcefully let go of Leo's hair. I cross my arms, wondering why he asked that stupid question. Besides, I was just curious about Nico since I haven't seen him four years ago, so I wanted to know some information about that different personality of his.

While we were walking, Leo was still muttering about his little nonsense talk. I just ignored him along the way, since he's becoming a bit annoying. I cross my arms, thinking why Leo would think of that. I mean, I only met Nico when we were ten, but that was like a few weeks or days before he was out of Westover. I never actually spoken to him, except when I met him. I only spoke to his sister and that was sit, actually, so we really don't know each other that much.

"I almost forgot!" Leo exclaimed all of the sudden.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you want to be in my team for capture the flag tomorrow?" Leo asked.

I frowned. "Why? I just got here? Wouldn't it be a little bit different that regular capture the flag?"

Leo nodded excitedly. "Heck yeah it is! We get to use out powers, weapons, and any magical items. So what do ya say? Are you in?"

"Okay, why not? Sounds fun."

Leo jumped happily, which I can't help it, but to giggle a little bit. Then something hit me. Since Leo and I like to do pranks as our hobbies, I wonder if he'll like to do a prank with me. Besides, I know which person, who I had in mind to prank.

"You like to do pranks, right Leo?" I asked.

"Heck yeah, I love pranks!" Leo cried out with joy. Then he pause for a bit, raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

"I like to do pranks too." I said. "Besides, there is this certain person I want to prank."

Leo smirked. "Drew?"

I shook my head. "Nope, someone else."

Leo frowned. "Then who?"

I place my hand around my mouth so no one won't read my lips. I use my tippy toes to whisper the name into Leo's ear. His smirk goes wild like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. He gives out a sinister laugh. I laugh along as well.

"I'm in!" Leo exclaimed. "I always wanted to prank him, but I never got a chance. Got any ideas for the prank?"

I smirked. "We'll of course I do. Now listen carefully..."

* * *

Nico's POV

As soon as my sword was all sharpen up, I realize dinner at the mess hall was almost over. I put my sword back in its sheath and walk quickly back to the hall. I wonder how Katrina is doing in her first time here, besides the fight she got into. I wonder if she and Leo will get along because those two are seriously alike by personality. By what I remember when Katrina went to Westover, she really loved to do graffiti on the stautes of the past headmasters, which she got detention after that. Then she does pranks on the teachers, then she gets detention...again. I think she got detention like about thirty times a week, or more. Every time when I was around her, she always gives me that hatred look, even when she's with Bianca too. I will admit, I still admired her. Both in body and in spirit. I also sort of eavesdrop on her, whenever she's by herself. Bianc always thinks that I'm stalking her, which it's not true. It's just that she's very different than the other girls that I always see, even here as well. Even though she's very rash on her actions, but she always have the courage to know what comes first.

Besides, ever since the day we met, it was the only one time I saw her cry and that was it. I never saw her cry in pain like that again. She's very strong to hold inher emotions. I wonder if she ever lets it out...Anyway, I hope she does make friends. Leo would make a good friend to her. I think they'll get along than they did at the wilderness school...hopfully.

When I got into the mess hall, the first thing I notice was Katrina, laughing and giggling with Leo. They seemed to be talking quietly to each other about something. I don't know why, but it looks like they were planning something, while I was at the forges. I gave myself a shrug, ignoring them. I guess these two can get along after all.

Suddenly, my foot began sliding. I looked down quickly, seeing my feet on a rollerblade. Where did that come from? How did it get there. When I put my foot down, under my foot, I feel something pressing down against my foot. I glanced down, seeing a piece of a very long rubberband. Then I hear something snapped open. I don't know why, but I somehow sense something coming at me from the behind. As I turn around, a large creme pie was coming at my face. I quickly moved out of the way so I won't get hit. I let out a sign knowing that was a close one.

When I turn back to face the front, _SPLAT!_ The pie hit me in the face. Everyone in the mess hall started to laugh at me. The most loudest ones were Katrina and Leo. I wipe off the creme from my eyes, glaring at them. Knowing Leo, I know he's into pranks like Katrina, so they must have planned something like this. Leo and Katrina gave each other high fives. So it was them after all.

"I can't believe that prank actually worked!" Leo exlcaimes. "You're really good at this Katrina!"

"You planned this?" I questioned Katrina with a tone of annoyance as I wipe off the rest of the creme from my face.

"Heck, yeah I did, ya'know!" Katrina laughed.

Without warning, I grabbed Katrina by her shirt. She stopped laughing and turned very quiet. I glared into her grey eyes. This is the first time a girl did a prank on me and I'm not going to let her off easily.

"You think this is funny?" I snapped, then I slowly smirked at her. "I'll get you for this. Then we'll be even"

Katrina scoffed. "Fine then. Since capture the flag is tomorrow, if my team wins, I get to turn your whole cabin and everything that belongs to you, pink!"

You got to be kidding me...

"Okay, if I win, you get to be my personal maid for a year!" I said.

Katrina's face hardened. I let go of her shirt and hold out my hand. She looked down at my hand and glanced back at me. Slowly, her smile changed into a delightful smirk.

"Deal."

At once we shook hands.

The bet is on!

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


End file.
